


The Art of Love and War

by moriartyswife



Category: Sengoku Basara, イケメン戦国 時をかける恋 | Ikemen Sengoku: Toki o Kakeru Koi (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriartyswife/pseuds/moriartyswife
Summary: Follow the children of the Sengoku Warlords through their daily lives and struggles! Love Trials, Kidnappings, and fighting to keep their lives in this war crazy era, these teenagers have a lot to learn to live up their fathers! Told through muplitple POVs!(Disclaimer: This story's origin comes from the Ikemen Sengoku App! There isn't a category for it, so I am leaving this here!)





	1. Nadia Oda

1 Month before the Incident

Day 1

Nadia Oda

 

                              My father had been traveling a lot due to some monks who were trying to betray him. Kennyo had been their leader. He had a wicked scar on his face from a fight with Father. As far as enemies go, he’s pretty weak. None of his efforts ever made any progress. Most warlords as powerful as my father wouldn’t have even wasted their time dealing with it personally. My father was different. He liked to deal with his problems head on and always came out victorious.

               That’s why we were sitting at a table with these other monks. Generously, they’d offered us food and a place to stay for the night on our way back to Azuchi Castle. I’d tried to convince Father to keep moving. Something about this place turned my stomach. This temple in Honno-ji… it gave me chills.

               Stirring my chopsticks around in my rice, I rested my chin on my palm, leaning my elbow on the table. The monks were talking happily with my father, who sat at the very end of the table on my left. Though he continued to keep up the conversation, his eyes would travel back to me with disapproval.

               Before he could comment, one of the monks across from me spoke up, “Is everything alright, Lady Nadia? Is the food not to your liking?”

               Forcing a smile, I replied, “No, I’m just tried from all the traveling.” Making an easy excuse was simple, just make it sound convincing. I couldn’t eat right now if I wanted to.  Thankfully, the monk allowed me to escape this boring dinner. I made a huge deal out of my apology, and using my gender to my advantage worked.

               Finally, alone in my room for the night with a warm bath ready, I tried to relax. Each time my eyes closed, the feeling of someone watching me fell on me. It made my bath hard to enjoy. I nearly jumped out of the tub when the door opened loudly.

               “That was very rude of you, Nadia,” Father said, closing the door behind him.

               It’s also rude to barge in on a lady bathing… but I knew better than to say that. Pulling my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them, I sighed. If he’s here, then dinner must be over. Had I been in that long? The water around my body had turned cold.  “I don’t like it here.” 

“It’s only for one night.” Nothing ever bother him. If there was any kind of threat, he took it as a fun challenge to overcome.

“A lot can happen in one night,” I countered.  

Silence took over in the room. Sighing, Father turned to leave. “Get some rest. We still have a long ride tomorrow.” He didn’t believe me. Anytime I voiced my concerns, he only told me that it would all be okay.  

After my bath, I tried to sleep. Tossing and turning on the futon only lasted few so long before I gave up. Every time a monk walked past the door, my heart skipped a beat. What kept me awake escaped me. Why do I feel this nervous? My fears became a big reality when a loud thump came from right outside my door. That is a sound I know. 

A body hitting the floor. 

Followed by silence. 

The candles in my room blew out with the wind coming in through the open window. I wasn’t very good at fighting. Why did I need to be when my father is so strong and practically untouchable? Swallowing the lump in my throat, my eyes tried to focus in the pitch-black room. Moving slowly back toward the door, the last thing I remember is the hilt of a sword cracking down on the back of my neck, knocking me unconscious.  

 

Heat was the first thing I felt when I awoke. Then, smoke filled my lungs, causing me to cough. My head spun and pounded with pain. Reaching a shaky hand to touch the sore spot, I winced, retracting it quickly. Blood slid down my fingers. Coughing again from the heavy smoke, I realized that there was fire.  

The whole temple blazed. 

I have to get out here! 

Trying to drag myself to my feet proved futile. A large piece of wood trapped one of my legs. The heaviness of the smoke was taking a toll on my body. My throat burned from dryness. It hurts to even try to scream for help. Tears sprung to my eyes. I’m completely trapped! 

The weight lifted off my leg and then a set of arms slid around my waist, lifting me off the ground. I was only on my feet for a moment. Hooking an arm under my knees and the other arm around my back, I was in someone’s arms. “Mistunari.” My voice came out scratchy. 

His charming smile made me feel safe. “Don’t worry. I’ve got you,” he said, carefully maneuvering around the burning wreckage. It only took a few minutes for him to get us outside. Setting me down, Minori came jogging over. 

“Nadia! I’m so glad you’re okay! I brought a change of clothes for you,” She approached me with the same bright smile as her father. Her white hair was braided down the back. Her kimono that she was allowing me to borrow wasn’t short, like mine and Iri’s typically were. It went all the way down to my ankles.  

“Thanks,” I said, relieved to see another girl. Being out traveling meant I was the only girl. Even my twin brother, Natsu, had decided to go on another mission and leave me all alone.  

Minori helped me change in privacy. There’s no way I could have done it by myself. I could barely stand on my own. Once wrapped in my new Kimono, Minori made me sit, going to retrieve her father. Any movement to my leg caused me pain. 

Mistunari inspected my injured leg, pressing on the tender skin. “Does that hurt?” My winces told everything. Wrapping a cloth around it carefully, Mistunari said, “This will do for now. When we return to the castle, I will get you properly treated.” 

“Think Ieyasu will be there?” I asked. Truth be told, I’ve always had a little crush on Ieyasu. If only Iri wasn’t there always judging me. 

Mistunari laughed. “I’m sure I can arrange for him to treat you.”   

I leaned on my good leg, attempting to stay standing. This is going to be hard. For the first time tonight, I smiled genuinely. Out of the people associated with the Oda clan, Mistunari was the kindest.  

“I am glad you weren’t injured any worse than your leg. Now, I believe we are getting ready to leave for Azuchi.” He lifted me up before I could take one step, taking me all the way to where my father waited on his horse.  

Settled on the saddle bridle style with his arms barricading me on the horse, I leaned against him, closing my eyes. Exhausted, a yawn escaped my lips. “So, what happened?” 

“Unclear at this time. Someone tried very hard to kill us,” Father answered. He went quiet, probably to allow me to go to sleep. “Nadia, there’s blood on your neck.” Taking the reins in one hand, he inspected the wound.  

“Yeah, someone hit me with the hilt of a sword. No, I didn’t see them. Yes, I’m fine.” The annoyed tone in my voice wasn’t hidden. All I wanted to do was sleep.  

Father sighed, frustrated, but said, “Alright, we’ll talk about this later.” He fell silent, and let me sleep. 

After the events of last night, I knew things were going to change. Whoever attempted to kill my father would be hunted down and killed. Then, we still have all of Japan to unite. Father had always been ambitious, and had instilled those ideals in my brother and me. It would happen one day. All this war made my life complicated, even if I was a princess.  

 

 


	2. Minori Ishida

Minori Ishida (1 Month Before the Incident)

 

              The day was practically over. The sun barely peeked over the horizon. I’d been sitting outside, watching it set for a while. The sky turning different shades of orange and purple warmed my heart. It was beautiful. The man who allowed us to rest here tonight had requested a meeting with my father. They’d been in there for hours. Kicking my feet back and forth, I sighed.

              The sound of horse hooves beating on the ground very quickly made me stand to my feet, ready to run inside if there was an enemy. Fighting had never been a strong suit of mine. A few moments passed and a rider came into view. My shoulders relaxed. He’s one of Hideyoshi’s messengers.

              “Lady Minori, I have an urgent message for Lord Mistunari,” he said, out of breath. He must be exhausted.

              “He’s currently in a meeting. What’s the message?” I asked. The man who lived here made it clear that his business was important and private. If I’m going to interrupt, the reason must be a good one.

              The words tumbled out of his mouth. My eyes grew wide. This is not good. I instructed him to wait here and rest. My heart raced. Remain calm. Knocking on the door, I slid it open. “I apologize for interrupting, but Hide… Lord Hideyoshi has sent a messenger with an urgent message.” It felt strange calling him lord, even though that was his title.

              The owner scoffed, sending a glare. “Urgent? This is important business.”

              Stay calm. “Yes, I understand that. It cannot wait, I’m sorry,” I said, keeping a smile on my face.

              Father rose from his spot on the floor. “Allow us just one moment.” He shut the door behind him, looking down at me. “Minori, what’s so urgent?”

              Thankfully, he didn’t seem angry with me. Lowering my voice, I relayed the message, “Hideyoshi says there are rumors about an assassination attempt happening tonight at the Honno-ji temple. That’s where Nobunaga is tonight.” And Nadia! I couldn’t bear the thought of her being harmed.

              Father nodded his head, a plan of action already formulating. “I’ll explain the situation. Get everyone ready to leave immediately.”

              After delivering instructions to his men, I went to gather my own things, and prepare my horse. Honno-ji temple wasn’t too far away, but we could be going straight into a war zone. The thought worried me greatly. Nadia had been taught basic self-defense, sure. We all had. But like me, she had no desire to fight, and that had affected her lessons.

              “Minori, everything is going to be alright,” Father said from behind me. His calm tone soothed my nerves. He’s always right. “It’s time to leave.”

              The pace we set was faster than usual, but not so much that I struggled to keep up. My usually chatty Father was silent, thinking about all the scenarios. If this assassination attempt succeeded… with a shake of my head, I shoved the thought aside. No, it wouldn’t succeed. Nobunaga wouldn’t allow it.

              “Fire up ahead!” Someone shouted.

              In the distance, smoke rose above the tree line. By the time we reached the temple, the whole building was in flames. Some soldiers were sent to check the area, but as we rode up, Nobunaga and a woman emerged from the building. With a relieved sigh, I smiled. “They’re safe.”

              “Mistunari? Why are you here? Where is Hideyoshi?” Nobunaga asked.

              “Lord Hideyoshi sent me ahead. He should be here shortly,” My father answered, taking in the sight of the burning building with a frown.

              “Where is— “”

              My words were cut off by my father. “We received information about an assassination attempt. It appears to have been true. I had my men search the grounds, but whoever it was had already fled. If I may ask—”

              Turning my attention to the surrounding area, I searched for Nadia. She seemed to be nowhere in sight, worrying me. The flames in the temple grew higher.

              “I came from 500 years in the future,” the woman named Nori said, sounding a little crazy.

              Nobunaga laughed. “And a story-teller too.”

              “You poor thing. The smoke from the fire was very disorienting, I’m sure. Sit down over here and get some fresh air. Minori, bring a change of clothes.”

              A little anger and desperation swelled up inside of me. “Where is Nadia?”

              All three adults stared at me for a moment, but my father moved first. “I’ll find her.” And he was gone.

              As I was told, I brought Nori a change of clothes. Finally, father emerged from the building with Nadia in his arms. Thank goodness! I felt so relieved that she was alright. Fetching a second pair of clothes, I tried to be rid of my worry. Smiling bright, I said, “Nadia! I’m so glad you’re okay! I brought you a change of clothes.”

              “Thanks,” Nadia said. She looked out of it. Who can blame her? She just survived an assassination attempt!

              It took both of us to change her into fresh clothes. Her body had some burn wounds that would need attention when we returned to the castle. “Nadia, is your leg bothering you?” I asked, watching her struggle to stay standing before she gave up and sat back down. It looked swollen and red.

              She waved her hand dismissively. “Yeah, but I’m alright. I’m madder than anything.”

              “I’ll get Father to look at your leg, okay? I don’t think Ieyasu is here,” I said with a wink. It was no secret that she had a little crush on him. And who can blame her? Ieyasu is… I blushed just thinking about it. He has a soft side that no one gets to see very often.

              There were more soldiers here, meaning that Hideyoshi and Natsu had arrived. There isn’t much I can do to help Nadia, but I should tell Natsu that his sister is safe. Searching for him, I found him with Mei and Hikaru, laughing because Mei had outsmarted Hikaru again. Those two were always fighting.

              “Minori, how is Nadia?” Natsu asked, silencing the other two standing beside him. He’d grown so much over these last few months, becoming a strong leader like his father. The slacker he had been a few years ago had disappeared. It’s still unclear what sparked this transformation, but I knew it most likely had to do with Iri. Those two were together a lot these days.

              Iri and I weren’t close, but I knew well enough that she had a problem with the way Natsu acted. Iri was a hard worker, and she wanted to be named the heir of the Tokugawa Shogunate. It wasn’t common for a woman to take over, but she knew that if she proved herself to be worthy, that Ieyasu would consider her. Natsu, however, had no real reason to work for the title, because he was Nobunaga’s only son. It was his right to be the heir of the Oda clan.

              I smiled softly. “She’s alright. A little shaken up, and her leg is injured, but overall, she’s alright.”

              Natsu nodded his head in thought. “I should go see her.”

              “That isn’t necessary, Natsu. We are leaving as soon as Masamune and Hideyoshi return with Nori. Ready your horse. Nadia will be riding with me,” Nobunaga ordered on his way past. He looked back at Hikaru. “Hikaru, accompany the in the search for Nori, I’ve been informed that Mai might be lost.”

              Mai… oh dear. She and her identical twin were a mystery to me. We’d all known each other since we were young, but those two… Mitsuhide raised them to be interchangeable. Sometimes, I had a very difficult time telling them apart. Mai had told me once that they could imitate each other without a single fault. It’s a little scary to think about.  

              The darkness of the night began to fade. Had it really been that long? A small yawn escaped my lips. That’s right, I haven’t had the chance to sleep yet. All this happened so quickly, and there is still much to do. On top of all that, we’ll be leaving for Azuchi at any moment. The thought of having to ride that far made me groan a little. Things like this happened all the time, though, because I was the daughter of a warlord. But, I wouldn’t trade it for any other life.

 

 

 


	3. Mei Akechi

Mei Akechi (1 month before the incident)

 

              Everything is a secret.

              That’s the first lesson my sister and I had to master. Never let anyone see what your true intentions are. Be in control of the situation always, even if you must pretend like you aren’t. It had been a difficult lesson to learn, and only in the last year had we been able to put our skills to the test. Father had so many secrets, it would take a long time to uncover them all, but we were being allowed to see the darker side of being a Warlord.

              While I played the role of friend to Nadia and the other Warlords daughters, there was a part of me that couldn’t trust them. Father had a lot going on, both as a vassal to Nobunaga, and his own ventures that were secret. If things ever went south between our family and the Oda’s, we were to make it a point to always be able to cut ties with them easily. Being too emotionally involved would affect my acting. Mai, on the other hand, had made her connections with the Uesugai forces.

              “Mei, are you listening?” Father asked, turning his attention away from my twin. His calculating eyes found mine and they narrowed. It was apparent that I had not been listening. “You’d do well to pay attention, as I will need you to get as much information from Natsu and Hikaru when we arrive at Honno-ji.”

              That’s right. An assassination attempt would be made tonight on Nobunaga and Nadia. That’s why we were going, to see how it played out. One of Father’s informants had sent word to him about it and we’d been preparing to go there all day. I nodded my head. “I’ll do better,” I replied, twisting a piece of hair between my fingers. Oops.

              Pleased with my answer, Father returned his attention to the path ahead of us. “Mai, I would like for you to deliver a message to Shingen. It’s rumored that he is also in the area, with Kenshin and Yukimura. Mei will make an excuse for your absence.” He fell silent, awaiting my quick reply.

              “Lost in the woods.” The words tumbled out of my mouth without much thought.

              Father gave me a strange look, but Mai piped up just in time. “That’s right! I’m not too good with navigating alone.” She gave me a big smile, but it wasn’t real.

              A moment silence passed but Father nodded his head, approving of the excuse. “I’ll send someone to look for you, maybe that Toyotomi boy. If I were to send Mei, that would be much too suspicious. Well then, it seems we have our stage set for the night. Mei,” Father said, turning his gaze on me once more. “Do not mess this up for your sister.” To anyone listening, it sounded like a piece of advice, but I knew it was a threat. Mai had always been the favorite.

              Mai turned her horse to go off toward the location of where she believed Kenshin would be. To the Oda clan, Mai seemed like the scared one, nervous and honest. But I knew. She was cunning and smart, easily slipping into places and conversations and being completely natural. Mai is terrifyingly good at what she does, just like our father.

              I, on the other hand, had to work much harder to keep my act together. Though we were supposed to keep all our friends at arm’s length, I couldn’t keep that line clear. It’s hard not to care about people you were raised with, like Hikaru, Mari and Iri. The four of us had been together for years, except Iri had moved on to doing Natsu’s bidding, but she had her reasons. Still, out of all the kids, I felt closest to her.

              Arriving at Honno-ji, the monk’s temple had smoke rising from the ashes, but it seemed like all the flames had been extinguished. Those were Hideyoshi’s men around, but I don’t see him, or Hikaru, or Natsu, who had all been out campaigning together. Then that must mean… “Mistunari is here,” I mumbled slightly annoyed. Minori is never any help when it comes to information.

              “Yes, I agree with that deduction,” Father replied.

              Hopping off my horse, I followed silently behind him toward the makeshift tent. Assumingly, Nobunaga must be in there. Hadn’t Nadia been with him? The curtain whacked me in the face because I hadn’t been paying attention. Glad no one was around to see that. Surprise showed on Nobunaga’s face, clearly not expecting to see us. “Mitsuhide?”

              “I hurried here when I heard about the attack, but it seems there was nothing for me to worry about,” Father replied with a sly smile. Did we have something to do with this? I wouldn’t think so… but who knows? He never tells me anything.

              Nobunaga laughed and leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. “You, worry? Don’t make me laugh. I’ve never even seen you sweat.”

              The curtain fluttered as Hideyoshi rushed in, followed by his son, Hikaru, and Natsu. “Lord Nobunaga, are you injured?” Concern was written on his features.

              Nobunaga sighed. “The only injury I suffer is to my pride in letting my assailant escape.”

              Hikaru’s eyes narrowed at me and my father. “What are you doing here? I don’t remember you telling me you were going to Kyoto.” His question was directed at me, suspicious like his father.

              I shrugged my shoulders with a smile. “I don’t remember you being my keeper, Hikaru.” The comment got under his skin. I might not be as good as Mai but watching Hikaru react to my vague answer was quite entertaining and easy to accomplish.

              Natsu grabbed his arm, shaking his head. Shooting a glance at the adults who were arguing about the same topic, he lowered his voice. “Let’s talk somewhere else.” It was clear who was the more powerful boy right now. Hikaru listened to Natsu in the same way Hideyoshi listened to Nobunaga. It was kind of endearing, being that loyal to someone.

              The three of us left the tent and Natsu led us to a quiet place away from the adults. He folded his arms, turning his eyes on me. “Where’s Mai? It’s unusual for her not be around.”

              Here’s the part where I can’t screw up. Making my eyes wide, I turned to glance around the camp. “She isn’t back yet?” Spinning back around, I sighed. “She should be back by now. I’ll have to go look for her…”

              Hikaru’s anger melted away and he scanned the edge of the woods. “Don’t tell me she’s lost again? It’s still dark out!” Mother hen began to formulate a plan. He nodded his head to his own ideas that he wasn’t saying out loud. “Mai is probably terrified right now.”

              Holding back the laughter at how easily swayed he is to a damsel in distress, I nodded in agreement. “I know you’re mad at me for being here, but can you help me find her?” I asked, making myself look dejected. Scuffing my foot on the ground, I forced tears to my eyes by biting my tongue.

              “Hikaru is perfectly capable of finding her on his own. I need you to explain to me why you’re here,” Natsu said, clearly still suspicious. Damn this kid has changed in the last few months. Iri must be one hell of a prize if he’s changing his slacker attitude for even a chance at being with her.

              I shrugged again. “No idea. Father told us to come with him, so we did.”

              Hikaru narrowed his eyes again. “Do you know how suspicious you sound right now?”

              Turning my head away, I grinned. “I do know, but it’s funny watching you explode over things like this.” I twisted out of the way when he reached out to grab me. “So close, Hikaru,” I taunted, laughing at his angry expression. He reached for me again, barely missing the second time, too.

              “Come on, let’s not fight,” Minori’s soft voice broke the tension. She’s pretty clueless.

              Natsu nodded at her and asked, “Minori, how is Nadia?”

The smile never left her face. “She’s alright. A little shaken up, and her leg is injured, but overall, she’s alright.”

              Natsu nodded his head in thought. “I should go see her.”

              “That isn’t necessary, Natsu. We are leaving as soon as Masamune and Hideyoshi return with Nori. Ready your horse. Nadia will be riding with me,” Nobunaga ordered on his way past. He looked back at Hikaru. “Hikaru, accompany the in the search for Nori, I’ve been informed that Mai might be lost.”

              I nodded my head, again forcing tears to my eyes. “She is! It’s unlike her to be gone so long!”

              Hikaru turned to go to his horse. “I’ll find her, Mei. You don’t have to look so worried.” The way this boy switches emotions is unreal. It must give him a headache being so ridiculously stupid sometimes.

              Playing a game with him could be entertaining, but part of me knew that he only played along because my father was always watching. When we were alone, he was different, more brotherly and friendly. In moments like this, it was clear that he didn’t want us to be against them. Hikaru wanted to believe that Mai and I were good and allies that he could trust. Right now, I had no idea if that was even possible, because we played both sides. Would they forgive me if I betrayed them?

 

 


	4. Mai Akechi

1 Month Before the Incident

Day 1

Mai Akechi 

 

               My poor twin needs to work on improving her skills or Father might toss her away. She’s only useful half of the time, while I continually prove my worth. Having to pull her along is tiresome but any time I speak to Father about the matter, he simply tells me to wait. Wait for Mei. She’ll catch on. Just keep her by your side and let her learn from you. It’s becoming troublesome.

               But, that’s why I get all the important roles, like tonight. I get to visit two of the most interesting people, Kenshin and his daughter Katsue. They have a unique perspective of the world. Different than the warlords at Azuchi. Going further into the woods, I decided now would be an appropriate time to lose my horse. I’m supposed to be lost, based on Mei’s ridiculous cover story, and Hikaru will have to be convinced. Everything seemed to be going according to plan.

               The grin wouldn’t stay off my face. I tried not think too far ahead in planning a story, instead choosing to enjoy improvising when the time came. Hikaru is such an idiot that he’d fall for any ploy so long as I’m crying and being the scared girl, he perceives me to be. Both he and his father, Hideyoshi, had bleeding hearts when it came to me. For some time, it seemed like they suspected Mei to be the suspicious one of us, which makes things much easier for me.

               Ducking as blade swung toward my head, I laughed. “Nice to see you, too, Katsue,” I said, dancing out of the way of the second swing. She’s a talented fighter, and there’s no way I could beat her in a fight. But I’m quite good at evasion.

               “Mai? It’s just you?” She sighed, returning her sword to the sheath hanging from her hip. Her white hair had been pulled back into a tight ponytail. The moonlight reflected on her blue eyes. “I assume you’ve got some information for me?”

               Clasping my hands behind my back, I tilted my head to the side. “Always business first and no play. Aren’t you happy to see me?” I taunted. Her silence made it clear she wasn’t in the mood. “Where is Lord Kenshin?”

               Katsue rolled her eyes, annoyed at whatever was happening. “Off with Shingen, speaking about private matters.” She’s angry that she couldn’t be with them. In that way, she reminded me of Iri, always yearning to learn and be involved in all matters. They both were strong willed and quick to soak up new information.

               “Ooooh,” I sang. “So, then—”

               Crunching of leaves in the woods caught our attention, and Yukimura narrowed his eyes at me. “Seems a snake has slipped into our midst.” He’s always been cautious of me, and with good reason. My father and I were frequently playing both sides.

               “Mai!” Yori ran up to me, throwing her arms around my neck. Compared to her older brother, Yuri, she was mediocre at best when it came to fighting and strategies. Not a threat at all. Her reddish-brown hair was up in a bun with a braid looped around it. She found girly things fun. Yuri, on the other hand, stood by his father with the same scowl.

               “Just a friendly garden snake here to check on the tenants.” I smiled at him. He’s adorable. A good fighter, but not as good as Kenshin. The only one I truly respected was him. Shingen didn’t take offense to things easily, simply laughing them off. These Warlords were easy to manipulate, as they thought of me as weak. Because, who would fear a weak little girl?

               “Mai Akechi. It’s been some time,” Kenshin emerged from the trees, exuding the power he held. This man, I feared. He could, and would if need be, kill me in an instant if he so desired. He held no reservations in killing a woman. Anything that got in his way, he cut down with one blow of his sword. “What business do you have?”

               “I’m just here to check on your health, Lord Kenshin,” I bowed respectfully, lifting my head to meet his harsh gaze. “We’d received word that you’d been injured, dreadfully injured.”

               Kenshin nodded his head. “Yes, well as you can see, I am well. You didn’t come all the way here for an update on my health, Mai. Do not play me for a fool.” His hand rested on the hilt of his sword, a silent warning.

               I straightened up. “No, I guess not. You’re not the only lucky warlord it seems. Whoever orchestrated the attempt of Nobunaga’s life this very night will be most disappointed to learn that it was an utter failure. Nobunaga still lives and will receive word of your movements soon.” That’s the message Father asked me to deliver. One our spies at the temple had rode out to meet us with news of the failed assassination attempt. From what I understand, we hadn’t been the ones behind it, but Father had said it would have been a good opportunity for it.

               It’s not that I dislike Nobunaga. He’s a strong warlord. One of the strongest in the country. My problem with him has always been his laid-back attitude. Nobunaga is too trusting of those around him. That’s why I preferred Kenshin. He instilled fear into those around him and gained respect from his fierce personality.

               “Someone decided to attempt to assassinate Nobunaga Oda?” Kenshin asked with an annoyed expression. He wanted to kill Nobunaga with his own hands. What a fight that would be.

               Shingen joined us, none too happy with the news as well. “It’s awful that such a pretty girl has a wicked heart. You’re so highly held in the Oda clan, yet here you are, conspiring with his sworn enemies.”

               With a shrug of my shoulders, I answered, “My father’s allegiance isn’t my choice. Speaking of pretty girl’s, where is Saika?”

               “I’ve sent her on a personal mission,” Shingen answered, clearly not willing to tell me anything more. Typically, he’d boast about his latest conquests and missions, praising Saika when she’d done well. It seems she’s gone off to do something quite dangerous and he doesn’t trust me not to meddle. “But, I’ll let her know you’ve asked about her.”

               “Well, if that’s all, I’ve got to return to the temple,” I said, turning on my heel. I froze in my tracks when Kenshin called out my name.

               “Mai.” He waited for my attention. “When you’ve learned the attacker behind this assassination attempt, you’re welcome for a visit to Kasugayama.”

               I smiled and gave a slight bow. “Of course.”

               Moving away from the Echigo warriors, it was time to find my way back to Honno-ji. As I moved through the dark forest, I found a tree which suited my needs. Easily climbing up, it took only a few seconds for me to throw away my fears. For the story to work, I needed some injuries of a fall, and this would have to do. The air whooshed around me and I hit the bushes below with a thud. The branches cracked under my weight. Pulling myself out, I hissed, touching the open wound on my forehead. “At least it’ll be convincing.” Stitches might be necessary…

               The crunching of leaves caught my attention. Not horses. Slipping behind the nearest tree, I waited quietly. “Do you recognize me now?” A male voice asked. From my spot, I watched. This man was Yukimura’s ninja. What could he possibly want with this woman?

               “The med-school student at the Honno-ji monument!” The woman replied with relief in her voice.

               This might prove useful. So, I stayed quiet where I was, listening and keeping a mental note of all that was said. The ninja began to talk about time travel, and that they were from 500 years in the future. His explanation was lost on me, but it appears he arrived at the time of Kenshin’s supposed death and his knowledge saved Kenshin’s life. So then, she must be the one who saved Nobunaga. How strange. A dainty little nobody, saving the life of a warlord? It almost made me laugh.

               “Nori! Where are you? Come out!” Hideyoshi’s voice broke through their conversation. They were close, and on horseback.

               I listened closely. Two… no three. It seemed that Hideyoshi had brought Hikaru, but someone else as well.

               “I searched the whole forest for you,” Hideyoshi chastised.

               Nori scoffed. “I didn’t ask you to.” She’ll get herself killed talking like that.

               Hideyoshi had that frustrated expression that would give him wrinkles one day. “Hiding yourself from Lord Nobunaga for no reason whatsoever. How insolent can you get?”

               “No reason? He asked me to conquer the world with him and didn’t look like he was taking no for an answer!” Nori responded. Easy, or you’ll upset the mother of the castle.

               Masamune laughed, revealing himself as the other person in this search party. “You’re Nori? A stalwart lass indeed. I’ve not doubt you’re the woman who defied Lord Nobunaga.”

               “I’m going to search for Mai,” Hikaru said. The sound of his boots hitting the ground as he dismounted crunched the leaves. He headed in the direction that I was hiding.

               Here it is. I slid down and pulled my knees up to my chest, forcing tears to my eyes. Making soft crying noises, I waited with my head leaned on my knees. Hikaru wandered around in my general direction, like a complete idiot. It took much longer than it should have for him to hear me. “Mai?” His soft voice came from beside me.

               Springing to my feet, I threw my arms around his waist. “H-Hikaru! I’m so happy to see you!” I said through my tears. Making my cry harder, I clung onto him. This was the easy part. Hikaru was a bleeding heart, always waiting for the opportunity to save a damsel in distress. It was kind of pathetic to be honest. Though, it was also convenient. He’s easily manipulated into thinking he’s the hero instead of the pawn.

               The Oda forces were a joke. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is a list of the kids names and ages for reference!
> 
> Nobunaga Oda- Natsu and Nadia (Twins- 19)
> 
> Hideyoshi Toyotomi- Hikaru (18)
> 
> Mitsuhide Akechi- Mei and Mai (Twins- 15)
> 
> Mitsunari Ishida- Minori (15)
> 
> Ieyasu Tokugawa- Iri (17)
> 
> Masamune Date- Mari (17)
> 
> Kenshin Uesugi- Katsue (18)
> 
> Shingen Takeda- Saika (16)
> 
> Yukimura Sanada- Yuri and Yori (17 and 14)


	5. Hikaru Toyotomi

1 Month Before the Incident

Day 1

Hikaru Toyotomi

 

               Nobunaga’s orders are absolute. My father serves him without reservation, and I strive to do the same, though it’ll be more likely that I’ll be serving Natsu. He is the sole heir to the Oda throne. I used to believe him undeserving of the role. He could be cruel and lazy, as he had been for most of his childhood. In the last few years, he’s grown more into the man he should have been all along. It’s ridiculous that Iri had to be the one to spark that in him. It’s also a little funny that she rejects him at every turn.

               “Hikaru, ready your horse,” Father called out to me, surrounded by some vassals. His attention had only strayed to me for a moment, as another one of our allies arrived.

               Masamune had a small group with him, along with Mari, who’s shoulders were slumped, and her head bobbed as if she would fall asleep at any moment. He dismounted his horse, approaching my father with a wide grin. “If you’re searching for a pretty lass, I can assist in the search.”

               Mari practically fell off her horse, dragging herself over to where we stood. She yawed, shielding it with her hand. Her brown hair fell loosely around her face. “What’s going on?” Her whole appearance was disheveled. Like Iri, she wore a short kimono that almost reached her knees. Good for fighting, I suppose. A little too immodest.

               “You mean you don’t know?” Mei asked, laughing at her.

               “I was sleeping so well when one of the vassals woke me up in a hurry. We have to leave, he said, and led me to my horse without any more information. I think I fell back asleep at some point. We’re at Honno-ji, right?” Her head turned to look at the smoking temple, and she nodded in affirmation to herself.

               Mari is the only one who could fall asleep while riding a horse.

               Natsu’s attention was elsewhere, eyebrows furrowed in thought. “Who would target my sister as well as my father? It’s been bothering me.” His head lifted slightly, and he turned to his right, only to stop and sigh. “Right, sorry Minori.” He’d been expecting Iri to be beside him, ready to brainstorm theories and investigate.

               Minori smiled and waved her hand. “You miss Iri, I get it. It’s been a while since you’ve been at Azuchi. Campaigning must be hard.” She’s the castle’s fairy. Extremely kind and understanding, never one to complain when asked to lend a hand. She’s a hard worker.

               Natsu glanced around. “Has Iri mentioned anything since I’ve been gone?” He’d been out of Azuchi for over a month with my father and me. It seemed like he’s been working much harder to become a better leader, but I knew his only motivation was to win Iri’s love. But, for now, that was enough to keep him in line.

               “Nope, she’s been busy with Ieyasu, learning medicine and training to be more accurate with her bow and arrow. Any time she isn’t in lessons, she’s reading material that Ieyasu gave her. I’m not sure she’s mentioned you at all,” Minori replied with another sweet smile. That’s her one fault, unable to tell when she should sugar coat a topic.

               Mari smacked Natsu on the back. “Don’t look so dejected, lover boy. Iri’s the same as she’s always been. As soon as you get back, she’ll be right there beside you, looking for any opportunity to hit you and call you idiot.” A few of the vassals gawked at her actions. Hitting an Oda was a serious offense, but Nobunaga never seemed to mind when it came to Natsu.

               “Hikaru,” Father called for me again, displeasure on his features.

               I had no choice but to leave the conversation. Mai was lost, and the poor girl could be injured. Mounting my horse, I only paused when Natsu approached me privately. “Something on your mind?” I asked, holding the reigns in one hand.

               “When you return to Azuchi, come find me immediately. The four of us need to have a meeting before the council,” Natsu said, low enough that no one else heard him over the commotion of the troops readying to return to the castle.

               The four of us. Natsu, Iri, Mari, and myself.

               With a nod, I replied, “Alright.”

With that, I set out with my father and Masamune into the forest. This area had quite a lot of ground to cover. Masamune looked back over his shoulder. “You look too serious, Hikaru. What did Natsu have to say?”

This occurred a lot. Our meetings were completely private, and everything dispelled was confidential. While Nobunaga was my lord now, Natsu would be in the future leader and my allegiance stood with him. But, the adults liked to pry.  “Wishing us luck in finding Mai and this other woman,” I said.

               The two exchanged a look, but turned their attention forward, changing the subject to the assassination attempt. We kept moving along for a quite a while, never finding any evidence of Mai or this girl. My father called out, giving up on searching quietly, “Nori! Where are you? Come out!” We couldn’t return to the castle empty handed. “I’ve searched the whole forest for you!”

               My head snapped up, seeing the woman who had run away. She had a scowl on her face. “I didn’t ask you to.” No wonder Nobunaga is interested in this woman. She has the audacity to run away from him and speak like that. Nobunaga loves a challenge, which in hindsight is probably where Natsu gets it from. However, Natsu has chosen the most challenging girl, and doesn’t have a chance with her right now.

               “I’m going to search for Mai,” I said, dismounting my horse. My words fell on deaf ears. Masamune and my father were too busy dealing with the unruly woman who didn’t want to return to Azuchi with us. I could have sworn that I heard…

               There it is.

               “Mai?” I moved in the direction of the soft crying.

               She sat with her knees pulled up to her chest. Her clothes were soiled, and she had a head wound. Something must have spooked her horse and she was thrown off. Mai never had much luck keeping a horse under control. Her bright golden eyes met my hazel ones, more tears spilling over.

               “H-Hikaru! I’m so happy to see you!” She sprung to her feet and threw her arms around me, crying more than before. She must have been so scared.

               I rubbed her back to calm her down. “It’s alright, Mai. We’re going to take you back to the castle, okay?”

               She calmed herself down, nodding, allowing me to lead her back to where the others were. Father had dismounted his horse as well, seemingly about to come looking for us. Mai moved ahead of me. “Hideyoshi!” She bowed slightly. “I-I’m so sorry for making you come all the way out here to find me. M-My horse… something scared her, and she ran off…”

               Father patted her head. “I’m just glad we’ve found you. Let’s get back to the castle so you can get some proper treatment and good rest.”

               Mai thanked him again and let me help her onto my horse. I mounted behind her and tensed up when she laid her head on my chest. “Hikaru… you’re so kind to me. Thank you for always coming to rescue me when I need it.”

               My cheeks felt hot at her words. She shouldn’t be this close to me when we aren’t formally… “Like Father said, I’m simply glad you are okay.”  Masamune broke into a run with his horse, meaning that I needed to keep up. “Hold on tight, Mai.”

               We rode through the night to arrive back at Azuchi at daybreak. I wondered if Mai was as exhausted as I was. She should go get some proper rest. There’s no reason for her to attend the war council when she’s injured. I’m sure Nadia will be absent as well. Mitsunari and Ieyasu were waiting at the castle gate with Iri and Mari.

               “Welcome back Lord Hideyoshi and Lord Masamune, Hikaru and Mai,” Mitsunari greeted us warmly. “I’ve been awaiting your arrival, Lady Nori.”

               Mai almost stumbled as she hit the ground and she held her head. “It’s still bleeding.”

               In the light, it was easy to see that it needed stitches. I walked her over to Iri. “Mai needs stitches, Iri. Could you or Ieyasu help her? She must have hit something when her horse threw her off.”

               I could see that Iri didn’t look pleased. She’d always had an issue with Mai. It didn’t make sense to me, because Mei was the twin I didn’t trust as much. Mai, on the other hand, had a kind heart and she could never hurt anyone. It didn’t seem like Iri was going to budge, but Mai needed her help. She couldn’t do the stitches just because it’s the nice thing to do? I sighed. Why do girls have to be so complicated?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here are all the kids and their respective ages!
> 
>  
> 
> Nobunaga Oda- Natsu and Nadia (Twins- 19)
> 
> Hideyoshi Toyotomi- Hikaru (18)
> 
> Mitsuhide Akechi- Mei and Mai (Twins- 15)
> 
> Mitsunari Ishida- Minori (15)
> 
> Ieyasu Tokugawa- Iri (17)
> 
> Masamune Date- Mari (17)
> 
> Kenshin Uesugi- Katsue (18)
> 
> Shingen Takeda- Saika (16)
> 
> Yukimura Sanada- Yuri and Yori (17 and 14)


	6. Mari Date

1 Month Before the Incident

Day 1

Mari Date

 

“Lady Mari.”

_Go away!_

“Lady Mari!”

Cracking my eyes open, I noted that I was in fact sitting on a horse. I can vaguely remember being woke up and told we were leaving, but at the time, it felt more like a dream. “That’s the third time you’ve said my name, Aido. I’ll have you know that I was having a great dream filled with food and sweets.” Just remembering it made my mouth water and stomach growl.

“Apologies, my lady, but we’ve arrived at Honno-ji,” Aido replied, holding out his hand. He was one of my father’s vassals, and most of his job was keeping an eye on me when we weren’t at the castle. His dusty blonde hair had been brushed out of his face, and his bright green eyes met my blue ones.

Yawning, I stretched my arms over my head. “When did we decide to come to Honno-ji? I thought we were heading back to Azuchi in the morning. And don’t call me lady. I’m younger than you by five years.”

Aido laughed and nodded his head. “Yes, but you’re my lord’s daughter which makes you a lady of the Date clan, whether you like it or not. You fell asleep on your horse on the way here, or you would know why we’d come.”

Accepting his hand, I still almost fell off my horse. My left leg was tingly. “Sounds about right. I don’t really remember getting out of bed, only your annoying nagging. Why are we here?” It looked like nearly everyone was here. Hideyoshi, Mitsuhide, Mitsunari, one of the twins, Natsu, Hikaru, and Minori. We were only lacking the other twin and my best friend, Iri. Too bad she isn’t here.

His amused expression dropped. “There was an assassination attempt on Lord Nobunaga and Lady Nadia.” This troubled him. Even though he’d only been around for four years, he’d grown pretty close to us and his loyalty had stayed strong. Plus, Aido is the only one who stuck around me without complaint. Most didn’t want to deal with me, eagerly willing to change jobs. Aido, though, had requested to stay with me when Father asked him if he wanted a new job.

Attempt. That means that no one died, which is good. “Oh okay,” I answered offhandedly. The temple had billows of smoke rising from the charred wood. Wow, someone had tried really hard to kill the two of them. “My back hurts,” I complained, stretching again.

Aido laughed at me. “You did sleep on a horse.”

I shrugged my shoulders.

“You are the only one I know who could successfully sleep on a horse and make it without falling off,” Nobunaga commented from nearby. He was standing with Mitsunari, looking over a map.

With a grin, I nodded. “Yeah, it’s a handy skill. Glad you and Nadia aren’t dead.”

“Lady Mari!” Aido chastised, turning red from embarrassment.

Nobunaga, on the other hand, found it amusing. “It’s alright, Aido. I’ve grown accustomed to her personality.”

Grown accustomed? That’s funny, because I spent the majority of my childhood at Azuchi, so he practically helped to raise me. Maybe that’s why I felt so comfortable around him. Another yawn came out and I moved away from the men to where all the kids stood in a circle. Natsu still had his hair pulled back into a thin pony tail, and he had a scowl on his face. “What’s going on?” I asked.

“You mean you don’t know?” Mei laughed at me. It took a few minutes of staring to be sure it was her. The twins were identical and were hard to tell apart. Mei seemed to be the more mischievous one, and Mai… was a mystery. She acted like innocent one, but Iri told me a lot of things about her that conflicted with that information.

Shrugging my shoulders, I turned my head to look back at the burned temple. ““I was sleeping so well when one of the vassals woke me up in a hurry. We have to leave, he said, and led me to my horse without any more information. I think I fell back asleep at some point. We’re at Honno-ji, right?” I’d only asked because maybe they knew something that I didn’t. Glancing at Natsu, I sighed. He isn’t even paying attention, which means he doesn’t know much.

“Who would target my sister as well as my father? It’s been bothering me.” With his eyebrows furrowed, his head lifted slightly and moved to the right. Where normally Iri would standing right beside him. The two of them were a conundrum. Complete opposites in most ways, but they worked well together. “Right, sorry, Minori.”

A sudden shout caught my attention. Aido had joined in the group that was still extinguishing the flames of the temple. He’d caught a falling beam before it could crush another of the vassals. Though he had a warm smile on his face, even from over here, I could see him wince in pain. He’s so nice, if a little too nice. It might be from being around Iri, but sometimes I was suspicious of him. He’d come from some obscure town and practically volunteered to watch after me. I shook my head. No, he’s too good to be the enemy.

Minori had broken Natsu’s fragile heart with only a few words. So, the logical thing was to do what Iri would do if she were here. I smacked Natsu on the back. “Don’t look so dejected, lover boy. Iri’s the same as she’s always been. As soon as you get back, she’ll be right there beside you, looking for any opportunity to hit you and call you idiot.” A few of the vassal’s mouths dropped open. Yes, hitting an Oda was an offense none wanted to bear, but Nobunaga never cared about Natsu. Probably because his future wife does it almost every day.

Hikaru was called away, leaving the four of us. The excitement of hearing about an assassination attempt had worn off, especially since we had little information. My shoulders slumped. All I want to do right now is to crawl into a warm bed and pass out for a few more hours. Nobunaga announced that we were leaving with Nadia on his horse. Moving like I was half dead, my eyes slid closed a few times. Sleep sounds so good right about now.

“Mari, you can ride with me,” Natsu had returned from talking to Hikaru briefly. Without so much as waiting for me to answer, he’d taken my hand and pulled me behind him to his horse. He mounted and held out his hand. “Come on, you can sleep better if you don’t have to steer.”

That sounds amazing. Wrapping my arms around his waist, I laid my head against his back. “Hey, Natsu?” I said through a yawn. Something has been bothering me.

“Hmm?” He dug his heel into the side of the horse and giving a small kick.

My eyes slid closed, exhausted from not having enough sleep. “Do you really think someone was trying to kill Nadia? I mean, she isn’t a fighter. It would be relatively easy.” Speaking that way about an Oda was pretty much taboo but I knew Natsu didn’t see it as offensive. The four of us, Iri, Hikaru, Natsu, and myself were very close. We took care of each other.

“That is the question isn’t it? I’ve been wondering that same thing. When we’ve arrived back at Azuchi, I’ve instructed Hikaru to meet us. I’d like to discuss everything together, with Iri as well.” He fell quiet, back into an intense thought.

That was fine with me, as any more conversation would have been cut off by me being unconscious. When we did arrive in Azuchi, I felt much more awake. Getting little sleep was something I’d grown accustomed to, even though I did love sleep. Iri and Ieyasu were waiting at the gate for us. Hoping off the horse before Natsu had fully stopped, I walked over to Iri, standing on my tiptoes to speak into her ear. “He’s been depressed having to be away from you.”

Iri rolled her eyes and pushed me away. “Why should I care?” she asked.

I’d expected to see those puppy dog eyes come out, but Natsu still held a grim expression. “We’ll meet when Hikaru returns,” he said, whisking past us to return to the castle.

This time it was Iri who looked surprised. Her eyes stayed on him until he disappeared. It was clear to see that she was already trying to work out what was going on. “Where is Hikaru?” she asked. She wanted to ask me about Natsu’s behavior but there were too many people around.

 Nobunaga had Nadia in his arms. “Ieyasu, Nadia needs some medical attention. Iri, wait here for Hideyoshi and Masamune. Mai or Nori might need medical attention as well.” The three of them left us to go into the castle, with Minori following close behind. Her and Nadia spent most of their time together.

Iri gave a short nod, and as soon as they were out of sight, she asked, “Who’s Nori?”

I laughed and gave her a rundown of what had happened. Not much had been said about the Nori woman, but apparently, she’d saved Nobunaga’s life. And for whatever reason, she’d run off into the woods after doing so. “Also, Mai is missing. Hikaru was tasked with finding her.”

Slowly, all the vassals dispersed. Some went to tend to the horses, others went home to rest. Iri and I were left alone at the gate, so I took that opportunity to mention the same thing to her that I did to Natsu. That puzzled her as well, but behind that, I could see that she knew something. Something that Natsu didn’t know. Those two were full of secrets. Hopefully when Hikaru returns, it can all be laid out for us all to think about. Because, Natsu and Iri trusted us, right?

 

 


	7. Iri Tokugawa

1 Month Before the Incident

Day 1

Iri Tokugawa

 

               This is not good. From the moment we heard about the assassination attempt, I had a bad feeling. Anything pertaining to Nadia’s safety always put Natsu in a bad mood, but for him to ignore me like that? It meant we have a big problem, and he wanted us to solve it. More secret meetings and acting on our own, even though Nobunaga and the other warlords would prohibit us from doing so unless instructed to. I’d grown accustomed to it, though. Natsu acted on his own instincts most of the time, dragging me along with him to make sure he didn’t make a mess of things. And we now have a new woman, who just happened to save Nobunaga’s life? Sounds like a ploy to get close to him.

               “You said that Nadia was injured, right?” I asked, staring at the direction that Natsu had disappeared in. It’s irritating when he gets like this.

               Mari nodded her head, her attention on the guards at the gate. “You find it weird, too? They had every opportunity. She’s an easy target. What are you thinking?” Mari liked to help, but at heart, she wanted to be a normal girl. Her skills in fighting were mediocre at best, and she’d rather be thinking about boys and food, rather than discuss strategies and war. Her problem was that she hadn’t told anyone that she didn’t want to fight, but that’s the curse of being a warlord’s daughter, especially being from the Date clan.

               Unlike Nadia, who was a princess in her own right, and unlike Minori, who couldn’t hurt a fly, Mari had the pressure of her father on her. He wanted her to be a fighter. It was a little sad, but she would have to either suck it up and work harder at her skills or tell him what she really wants and face the consequences.

               “I shouldn’t make any assumptions until I hear the story from Nadia. It’s just a theory,” I replied. It could crumble apart quickly if Nadia’s story didn’t match it just right. Chewing on my lip, my mind worked on other theories, but none seemed as dire as the first one. No one would just attack the princess of the Oda Clan with intent to kill and quit the job halfway through. Like Mari said, she’s an easy target. Nadia couldn’t even hold a sword. She said they were too heavy. Like a real spoiled princess.

               Mari and I stayed at the gate until sunrise, when Hideyoshi and Masamune finally arrived. Mitsunari and my father had returned just in time. Hikaru had Mai on his horse, cradling her like a wounded dove. It made me roll my eyes in disgust. Mai couldn’t be trusted. She was a wolf in sheep’s clothing. If I let my guard down around her, she’d surely sink her teeth into me.

               Mai stumbled into Hikaru as she dismounted the horse. “It’s still bleeding,” she whined, gently touching the wound on her head.

               Hikaru brought her over to me, always ready to assist the damsel. He’s a good kid, with a good head on his shoulders. He, Mari, and I had spent most of our childhood together. I considered him a close friend and trusted him fully. But, this affection he holds Mai has got to change. “Mai needs stitches, Iri. Could you or Ieyasu help her? She must have hit something when her horse threw her off.”

               Anyone with eyes could see that wound didn’t come from being thrown off a horse.

               I’d only turned to look at my father, not even getting one word out.

               “You can do them, Iri. Unless you haven’t been paying attention when I’ve showed you how multiple times,” Father said, clearly not pleased that I had thought about not doing it. He’s always watching me closely, ready to test my newly learned knowledge at any chance.

               I shook my head. “No, I remember how to do it.” Even though I would rather stab a knife through my own hand than do them. Grabbing Mai’s wrist, I made her follow me. “No, Hikaru, you go somewhere else. I’ll do them alone.” I snapped before Hikaru could take one step in our direction.

               His dejected expression didn’t faze me. “Just be easy, Iri. She’s been hurt,” He called after me.

               Out of sight, Mai dropped her fake smile and mockingly said, “Yeah, Iri, I’ve been injured, so be easy with me.” She laughed and jerked her hand loose. “I can walk perfectly fine. As much as I hate spending time with you, I would really like to stop this bleeding on my beautiful face.” She stroked her cheek.

               Closing the door to one of the medical rooms, I pointed to a clean spot on the floor. “Sit down. I’ll try and make this as painless for the both of us as possible.” Digging through the medical supplies to find everything I’d need, I watched her from the corner of my eye.

               After all her whimpering and acting in front of Hikaru, Mai looked pretty good for someone who got thrown off a horse. She swept her hand through her hair, detangling it and removing all the leaves she could find. “Disgusting, isn’t it? Breathing the same air. I wish you’d go back to Mikawa, already.”

               “And I wish you’d return to whatever rocked you crawled out from, but neither of us are getting what we want today,” I replied spitefully. Sitting down on my knees in front of her, I started on the stitches. Part of me wanted to rush through it, but if anything was messed up, I’d have to do it again, and Father would not be pleased with me. I’d have to sit through another lesson, except it wouldn’t be fun for me. He’d make me practice over and over, until I could do it my sleep.

               Mai kept her eyes on me, reaching out to touch my sword. “You’re still carrying this everywhere, are you? You know, you’re not a warrior, Iri. They tolerate you because you are kind of useful sometimes, but to me, you’re just being ridiculous. It’s funny, really.” She laughed and then winced. “That hurts.”

               I’d pulled hard that time, intending for it to cause pain. “Oops.” I shrugged my shoulders. Just a few more… I’d better make sure that it’s completely closed. Wouldn’t want the snake to lose its head just yet. Someday, I’ll take immense pleasure in beating her in this game she’s playing. Looping the last stitch, I sat back on my heels. “There. You should wipe off the blood,” I said, tossing a wet cloth against her chest. It hit with a thud.

               “Thanks for doing my stitches, Iri.” She replied with a chipper voice. From outside the door, footsteps went by. Acting, as usual. She wiped the cloth around her face, cleaning the dirt and mud off her skin.

               Standing to my feet, I packed away the mess I’d made. “That wound didn’t come from being tossed off a horse. More than likely, you did it to yourself. You’re twisted in that kind of way,” I said. Turning my head to look back her, my bright green eyes narrowed. “Whatever your planning… if I find out that you have intentions to betray us, I will kill you.” How can no one else see the danger she poses being in this castle?

               Mai laughed, rising to her feet. “Oh, Iri. Always so quick to threats and violence. That’s not very becoming of a lady.” She threw the cloth at me, laughing again when I caught it. “I’ll look forward to hearing about your meeting with Natsu. The castles got ears, remember?” She pushed open the door and swept out of the room with a light skip in her step.

               Squeezing the cloth so hard that the blood mixed water dripped onto the floor, I glared at her retreating figure. I turned around to finish cleaning the medical equipment, not bothering to look at who had closed the door after entering the room. “I thought you wanted to meet all together,” I said, still irritated with my encounter with Mai.

               Natsu sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. “I know, but Father’s called a war council. You’re required to attend, and I was sent to retrieve you. I wanted to talk about this with all of us before… but I-”

               “Natsu, are you sure we should trust Hikaru with this?” I asked, lowering my voice to keep anyone outside from hearing me. I shouldn’t have said anything, since Hikaru and Natsu were very close and trusted each other with everything.

               “Do you have a reason that I shouldn’t?” That’s… what made me trust that he’d make the right decision. He’s proclaimed his love for me over and over, and though I’ve rejected him at every turn, he still places the utmost faith in me. “Mai’s said something that’s bothered you. I saw her leave.”

               Letting my shoulders drop, I nodded my head. “She’s going to hurt us one day. I can feel it. And Hikaru likes her, enough that he might spill some secrets to her. She’s a manipulator. I know that you all think I just dislike her, but she’s dangerous, Natsu.” My intuition about these things were never wrong.

               The room was quiet. “I believe you, Iri. Mai hasn’t done anything to prove to me that she’s bad, but I trust that you have. We’ll have the meeting as planned, but I’ll meet you in the garden, after dark tonight, and the two of us can work on this. I’ll just see if Mari and Hikaru have any theories or ideas about this attacker.” He’s not so bad when he’s not being an arrogant child.

               “We should get to the meeting,” I said, moving past him to open the door.

               Natsu caught my wrist, pulling me back towards him. “Just one more thing,” he said, embracing me in a tight hug. “I missed you while I was gone.” Before I could stop him, he’d leaned down and placed a peck on my lips.

               Shoving him away, I landed a kick to his stomach, not hard enough to break anything, but enough to make it sore for a few days. “Don’t get any ideas, Natsu. I am not interested in you like that,” I said with a frown and left the room without looking back.

               He’s such an idiot! Always proposing to me and kissing me out of nowhere. Wiping my mouth on my arm, I blew out some air, even more irritated than before. I have no interest in marrying an Oda when my goal is to get my Father to name me as the heir. It’s a farfetched idea, because I’m a woman, but if I can prove myself strong and smart enough, then… maybe… Maybe Father will be willing to make me the heir to the Tokugawa’s. I can’t let anyone get in the way of that, especially not Natsu. He’s going to make a great leader one day, if he can stop chasing me and focus on his lessons and work harder on becoming the best he can be. That’s what I’m doing. I’m going to study harder than anyone. I’ll get what I want someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Reference for all the Kids and their respective ages!
> 
> Nobunaga Oda- Natsu and Nadia (Twins- 19)  
> Hideyoshi Toyotomi- Hikaru (18)  
> Mitsuhide Akechi- Mei and Mai (Twins- 15)  
> Mitsunari Ishida- Minori (15)  
> Ieyasu Tokugawa- Iri (17)  
> Masamune Date- Mari (17)  
> Kenshin Uesugi- Katsue (18)  
> Shingen Takeda- Saika (16)  
> Yukimura Sanada- Yuri and Yori (17 and 14)


	8. Natsu Oda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! That is all the introduction chapters for the Oda Clan Kids! Let me know who your favorite kid is! In a few chapters I'll be introducing Yukimura's two kids, Yuri and Yori!

 

1 Month Before the Incident

Day 1

Natsu Oda

 

               Iri is so attractive when she acts like that. I’ve never craved to get a girl this much before. She’s strong minded, handles a blade well, and doesn’t give in just because I’m an Oda. That fact had never bothered her, and it showed in how often she’d strike me, or kick me like she did. The pain was dull compared to the fact that I’d gotten to kiss her. Iri is going to be my wife one day. She just hasn’t accepted it yet.

               Everything about her attracts me. She’s small, like a doll, barely reaching five feet in height. She makes up for it in her fighting skills. Iri always wears her fawn colored hair up in a bun, with a pretty braid wrapped around it, showing her feminine side. Her kimono had been tailored short, to allow her more mobility in a fight, since as a woman, she lacked brute strength. Iri relies on speed and tactics. I liked that kimono on her, showing off her legs. I couldn’t help but stare at her as she walked. What I wouldn’t give to have her…

               Her piercing green eyes that held so many emotions she never showed to anyone, were the prettiest shade I’d ever seen. I’d seen her light up with laughter when Mari was around and making jokes. And her laugh… it was like listening to an angel.

               “Stop staring at me, Natsu,” Iri snapped, glancing back over her shoulder. Her beautiful green eyes were narrowed in a glare.

               I rubbed the sore spot on my stomach. “I can’t help it. It’s hard to not stare at something so beautiful,” I said, flashing her a charming smile. Her reaction was what I lived for most days. Occasionally, I could catch her off guard, especially after I’d kissed her.

               Iri’s eyes widened in surprise and a hint of blush showed on her cheeks. She was stuck between wanting to run away and wanting to hit me. Her steps faltered, only for a moment. It showed that she had at least some feelings for me, or my words wouldn’t affect her so much. And… “Shut up, Natsu!” She muttered, turning her head away in a huff.

               There it is. That sentence she says when she can’t think of anything else. I felt satisfied knowing that for one moment, I had her thinking about me. My eyes fell back to the hem of her kimono. It swayed as she walked, just at the right length to tease the rest of her petite body. She’s so perfect. “Come on, you can’t be mad at me for speaking the truth. I’ve told you that I love y—”

               Iri whirled around, flustered again. “Do _not_ say that out here! I told you to—” She stuttered to find any words.

               Damn, she’s so cute when she’s like this. Almost like she’s a normal girl with a crush on me. The way she bites her lip when she doesn’t know what to say next… God, I want to be the one biting that lip. Iri had this habit of running her hands across the top of her head to smooth down her hair when she gets like this, and when she does, she slightly bends forward, enough to let the kimono fabric drape down away from her skin, showing the smooth skin of the top of her breasts. I had to resist the urge to reach out and touch her there.

               “There’s no one around, Iri. What are you so afraid of? Letting me know that you actually do have feelings for me?” I asked, teasing her again. My eyes stayed glued on the beautiful sight before me for the longest time, etching that sight into my mind again. Reaching out to brush a stray lock of hair out of her face, for once, she didn’t smack my hand away. Uh oh. I’ve upset her. “Iri, I’m sorry, okay?” I know how badly she wants to be the heir of her family, but the fact remains that she’s a woman.  Angry Iri is one thing but upset Iri was when she wouldn’t speak to me. I’d rather her yell at me than ignore me.

               Iri turned on her heel. “You’re not. And that’s why I can’t stand you,” she said softly, leaving me stunned.

               Damn. I really messed up again. When I’d come to my senses, I had to run to catch up with her. “Iri, please. I said I was sorry,” I said again, as we entered the council room. It seemed everyone was present and waiting for the two of us. She’d forgive me. She always does. She has to because I’m an Oda… I froze at that thought. Iri wouldn’t care about that. She treats me like everyone else.

               Mari had snatched her away before I could get to her. “You should walk away,” she said, sensing the tension that had grown between us. She linked her arm through Iri’s and the two went over to their normal spots on the floor.

               Moving across the room to my rightful spot on the left side of my father, my eyes kept moving to Iri. She was ignoring me. Normally, Nadia would be right beside me, but she must have been resting after her eventful night. On her other side is where Hideyoshi sat, a knowing smile on his face. “I can’t win with her,” I said, soft enough that she wouldn’t overhear.

               Hideyoshi gave a small laugh and shook his head. “Maybe you’re trying the wrong tactics on her. Think of it like a battle,” he said. “You’ve got think clearly and not move on instinct. She isn’t like a regular girl. It’ll take more than sweet words and a charming smile to win her over.”

               I sighed, knowing he was right. I had a tendency to use my position as the heir to the Oda clan as a premise to get a woman. She’d been the one to point it out last year when she’d returned from Mikawa. I hadn’t seen her in three years, since she was thirteen, and of course, she’d grown into a beautiful woman. Now that we’d been reunited for a year, I hadn’t thought it would take this long to conquer her. She’s a complicated opponent. But all girls fell for me over time.

               Next to Hideyoshi was Hikaru, his attention half on us and half on Mai. He muttered something about her injury and wanting to check on her later. He’s a great guy, but if Iri was right about Mai, then he shouldn’t be so infatuated with her. To his left was Mitsunari, and normally Minori would be beside him, but she’d decided to keep an eye on Nadia, which I appreciated.

               Across from me was Mitsuhide, and his twins next to him. Mai and Mei were talking together and giggling about something, their eyes wandering to Hikaru every now and then. Something wasn’t quite right about that family, but father trusted Mitsuhide. Next to Mei, was Masamune, and Mari beside him. Iri… the most wonderful girl on the planet, was smiling about something Mari said. What I wouldn’t give to be the one making her smile. And lastly, Ieyasu was beside Iri, quiet as usual.

               I let out an exasperated sigh. “What am I going to do? She’s ignoring me.”

               Father had heard me this time. “You should be focusing on the person who attacked your sister, not whining over Iri,” he said, louder than I would have liked. The whole room went quiet, and all the eyes were on us. The only pair I cared about, though, had turned down to the floor, not happy to be a part of this conversation.

               Hideyoshi came to my rescue, directing the attention to Nori. “It looks like everyone is here, my lord. Shall we start?”

               Father called for the woman, Nori, to come to him. He barely knew this woman, but it was obvious she already had some connection to him. Why couldn’t I get that out of Iri? She’s still a girl, deep down. A girl who should be wanting someone to love and to protect her. I could be that for her.

               My heart skipped a beat when Iri’s gaze met mine. “Forgive me?” I mouthed, giving her my best puppy dog eyes. She has to be thinking about me, at least. She’s already seventeen. Doesn’t she want to have children?

               Iri rolled her eyes but I didn’t miss that her lips showed a slight smile. It disappeared when Ieyasu leaned down to whisper something to her. He’s going to be a problem. It wasn’t that he was against the idea of Iri and me, but it came down to what he would want for the marriage. Land? Power? Money? It could be anything.

               My head turned at the sound of a smack. Usually it’s me that on the receiving end of that violence. This time, it was my father. Nori had smacked his hand away, telling him that he shouldn’t touch her like that. No one spoke to him that way, except maybe Nadia when she was angry. My eyes were wide, as were practically everyone’s in the silent room. Who is the woman? And does she realize that she’s set off the living time bomb that was sitting beside me?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the kids and their ages for reference!  
> Nobunaga Oda- Natsu and Nadia (Twins- 19)  
> Hideyoshi Toyotomi- Hikaru (18)  
> Mitsuhide Akechi- Mei and Mai (Twins- 15)  
> Mitsunari Ishida- Minori (15)  
> Ieyasu Tokugawa- Iri (17)  
> Masamune Date- Mari (17)  
> Kenshin Uesugi- Katsue (18)  
> Shingen Takeda- Saika (16)  
> Yukimura Sanada- Yuri and Yori (17 and 14)


	9. Mari Date

1 Month before the incident

Day 1

Mari Date

 

               Iri had stopped in the middle of her sentence, staring past me toward Nobunaga. People get smacked all the time in here. I would know. Either Iri would smack my knee for making an inappropriate comment or my father might smack me playfully when telling a story. However, the one person who doesn’t ever get smacked, is Nobunaga. Even Nadia knows that. That’s a good way to get yourself killed. Case in point, Hideyoshi jumped to his feet, shouting, “You think it’s normal to strike your lord?”

               “Wonderful. The new girl just set off Hideyoshi,” Ieyasu said. He’s always grumpy and most of the other kids avoid him because he can be so mean. I like him, though. Iri and I spent a lot of time together as kids, so Ieyasu and I had a good relationship, even if he denied it.

               My father spoke up next. “Lass? Now’s a good time to apologize to Hideyoshi.”

               Nori had an appalled expression on her face. “Apologize to him? I didn’t hit him. Yet.”

               Her words only made Hideyoshi angrier. He’s the nicest one in the castle, except when someone insults Nobunaga in any way. “A thousand deaths wouldn’t atone for your crimes!” Hideyoshi’s fists trembled in anger.

               I leaned over toward Iri, but I couldn’t tear my eyes away from the sight before me. “Shouldn’t someone stop her before he actually kills her?” I asked. It’s been some time since Hideyoshi’s exploded on anyone other than Mitsuhide. Usually it’s one of us kids. Honestly, I’m just relieved that it’s not me. Hideyoshi didn’t appreciate my comments sometimes.

               Nori’s mouth practically dropped open. “Oh my god, you’re serious.”

               Iri had a slight frown on her face. “I don’t know. She’s a little slow on reading the room.” Nonetheless, she casted a glance at Ieyasu. Probably thinking the same thing that I was. If no one acts, then Hideyoshi will just get more aggressive, yet we can’t do or say anything. We’re just observers.

               Mitsuhide was the first the move. “Hideyoshi, not on her first day.” Along with Ieyasu, the two of them kept Hideyoshi at bay for now, but the situation is just escalating.

               “Let go of me! You saw what she did! How am I supposed to remain calm? People would kill to be in your position!” Hideyoshi shouted, struggling against the two of them.

               Iri tugged on my arm, pulling me closer to her. “Did you talk to Nadia?” The question in my eyes made her smile. “I was so distracted by that idiot, I forgot to ask.” She rolled her eyes at the thought of Natsu. The two of them were an odd pair. I wonder if it’ll be me or her. Alliances are built on promises of marriages most of the time, yet no one had mentioned it to us.

               With a shake of my head, I sighed. “No, Minori wouldn’t let me in.” She’s sweet, but she’s protective of Nadia.

               “That sounds like something she’d do,” Iri replied, a soft laugh escaped her lips, drawing Natsu’s attention. She’d noticed, dropping her gaze from him, a hint of blush on her cheeks. Before she’d returned to Mikawa for three years, she’d never shown any interest in him whatsoever. I mean, she never treated him like he was special, and constantly stood up for the rest of us when he was being a bully.  But now, it seemed like even though she denied it, part of her had some affection for him.

               We broke apart when Ieyasu returned to sit down. “This is ridiculous. Time to move on to the real reason we’re all here.”

               “What reason is that?” Nori asked from across from him. The problem must’ve been resolved while Iri and I were talking. I snickered at her intimidated expression. It’s funny how scared she seems of Ieyasu. Sure, he can be mean, but underneath that icy glare, he’s a real softie. “Well, I’d hate to interrupt your important discussion so I’ll just—”

               “Did I say you could go? This concerns you too. Sit down and pay attention,” Nobunaga ordered, and thankfully, she did sink down to her knees by Mitsunari.

               Hideyoshi moved on, like he hadn’t just threatened to kill her. “We’ve received a report on the scum that threatened Lord Nobunaga and Nadia’s lives at Honno-ji. We believe there were only a handful of men involved. We chased after them, but they disappeared without a trace.”

               Natsu had a hard expression. Of all things, his sister was the most important to him, except maybe his love for Iri.  Since they were little, Natsu wouldn’t let anyone pick on his sister. That could be part of the reason Iri doesn’t like Nadia. She could have been trying to turn him away by insulting his sister, but I doubted it. Nadia is a real princess. Iri is a princess who is also a badass warrior. The two of them have very different ideals about being a princess. I guess that kind of makes me a princess too. I am the daughter of Masamune Date. The Oda clan alliance is between my father, Nobunaga, and Ieyasu.

               Father’s voice brought me back to the discussion at hand. “Sounds like they didn’t want us to see their faces, which means it must be someone we know.”

               Mitsunari nodded in agreement. “Yes, our ultimate goal is to push west, conquering all domains in our path to unify the country. However, I believe we need to catch these criminals who are after Lord Nobunaga first.” I could listen to him talk all day. His voice is so nice and soft.

               “They’ve left no trail behind. It would be difficult to follow them, but do you still mean to?” Ieyasu asked.

               It never fails that Nobunaga is so nonchalant about almost dying. He smirked, waving his hand dismissively. “No, I plan to bait them.” His gaze fell on Nori and she asked why he was looking at her. But that was obvious. “You’ll be accompanying me. I’ll set up a similar scenario with Nadia along as well. The enemy struck when I was left unguarded. It’s reasonable to assume they know our every move. In that case, let’s give them another chance.”

               Hideyoshi was the first to protest. “My lord, I don’t think—”

               “You think it’s too dangerous? Hah. The enemy slipped from our grasp once. They won’t be so easily caught, but if I’m the bait, they won’t be able to pass up the opportunity to strike again. This is the best way to get results.”

               The rumor he wanted spread was a simple one. “Despite the recent attempt on his life, Lord Nobunaga ignored the sage advice of his vassals. He set out on a conceited whim, believing he could defend himself.” All in all, that would invite the enemy to come back and attack him, but it would also open him up to others who are stupid enough to try and harm him as well.

               He planned to take Nori with him, even though she protested. But, there is no protesting. If Nobunaga gives an order, you do it. It did seem like Nadia shouldn’t be going. She’s injured, no less. It’s not like she can protect herself either. I’m not as good as Iri, but I can defend myself enough to at least get away. Natsu must have been on the same page, because I could see him seething from his spot.

               “Nadia shouldn’t be going,” he spoke up.

               Nobunaga didn’t even look at him. “She’s fine.”

               “She wasn’t fine at Honno-ji.” He rarely challenged his father. It’s dangerous territory even if he is Nobunaga’s son. “I’ll go-”

               “Very well,” Nobunaga talked over him loudly. “If you want her to have some company, Iri can come along.”

               Both he and Iri had surprised expressions, saying in unison. “What?”

               Oh, he has so messed up. Iri might not show it right now, but her hands were on her lap, and she squeezed them into fists. There’s no option where she gets to back out. Not only does she have to go with Nadia somewhere, it’s also Natsu’s fault. The whole room was quiet. I had to hold back the laughter, not because it was funny, but the expression on Natsu’s face made it seem like he’d seen a ghost. Though, he might be turned into one at this rate. Who says that war councils can’t be entertaining?


	10. Natsu Oda

1 Month Before the Incident

Day 1

Natsu Oda

 

               Shit.

               She is going to be so pissed at me.

               Father had moved his attention from me to Iri. She had an indifferent expression, but I knew better than to assume she was fine with this. “Natsu is insisting that Nadia have extra protection, and we all know how well you handle a blade. You can go with Nadia.” She had to, unless Ieyasu could talk Father out of it. It didn’t seem like that would happen.

               Iri sighed. “Okay.”

               Not okay! She is definitely not okay with it. I almost reeled back as her harsh gaze fell on me. It was only for a moment, but she’s mad at me. How am I going to get out of this one?

               “Then it’s settled. That should satiate your worries, Natsu. While we’re gone, you’ll be with Hideyoshi, studying more about castle operations,” Father ordered, knowing well that I hated to do that. That part of being a lord was boring. I enjoyed the strategies and fighting.

               Yet, I do feel much better knowing that Iri will be going along with Nadia. I trust her. She’s capable of keeping her safe. I’d seen it firsthand. Even before she’d left when we were only 13, I’d seen how good she is with a sword. In the last year, I’d come to realize how much better she’d become. We hadn’t crossed swords since she’d come back, not because of lack of trying. Iri just refused, outright. At least it’s her. I can live with knowing Iri is going.

               Father dismissed us from the meeting, and I had to run to catch up with her. “Iri, please don’t be mad at me,” I said, reaching out to stop her from walking away again.

               “Why would I be mad at you?” She asked, sarcasm dripping in her tone. “I get to babysit your useless sister instead of investigating the incident at Honno-ji. Is that what you wanted?” Is she… accusing me of trying to get rid of her?

               I shook my head. “No, of course not. I want you to be with me!” If anyone overheard that, they’d think we were just arguing over the usual things. Mai and Mei were much too close to have an open conversation about our illegal investigation.

               “I have a trip to prepare for.” Iri pulled her arm free.

               “Can I come see you tonight?” I asked carefully. That was one of our signals. We had come up with a few of them recently, finding ourselves with fewer of the kids to trust growing fast. Her answer obviously had to be—

               Iri rolled her eyes, turning on her heel. “No.” She cast a glance over her shoulder, a soft smile on her kissable lips.

               Yes! That means yes!

               I had to be grinning like an idiot. Reign it in, Natsu. You’ll give it away. Can I see you is the signal, but never had she agreed to let me come at night to her room. Hell, she’s never let me in her bedroom before. I mean, obviously I can’t deny that whenever she’d leave to return to Mikawa, I may have spent a few nights in there on her futon. It smelled like her for days…

               Maybe she’ll let me stay the night.

               “Don’t be a pervert, Natsu,” Mari said as she passed me. She danced out of the way when I went to grab her. “If it makes you feel better, I won’t tell anyone. But, I guess the meeting is cancelled.”

               I nodded, knowing Mari isn’t the type to undermine Iri. While she enjoyed messing with me, she would never intentionally do anything to upset Iri. They have a strong connection. “I’ll let you know what she says tomorrow.”

               Alone in the hallway, I resolved myself to go tell Nadia about the trip. She won’t be happy, especially when she finds about Iri. By the time I’d reached her room, I still hadn’t thought of a good way to tell her. Clearing my throat, I knocked on the door. “Nadia, it’s me. Can I come in?” Her room is the one I cared to knock on. This palace will be mine one day, so who cares? But, Nadia was my sister. No part of me cared to walk in on anything unseemly.

               Nadia was giggling. “Yes.” When the door opened, she sighed dreamily. “I was hoping you were Ieyasu coming to check on me.” Her unhealthy obsession with Iri’s father didn’t make sense to me. She despised Iri, but Iri and her father were so much alike. They both have harsh personalities and proud hearts. Yet, Nadia couldn’t bring herself to say a bad thing about Ieyasu.

               “You shouldn’t say things like that,” Minori chastised, but smiled at her. These two were inseparable since they were children.

               Sitting down on the mat in front of her, I sighed. “Listen, Nadia, I have some bad news.” That made both of them quiet. Taking a deep breath, I scratched the back of my neck. “Father is taking you, Nori, and Iri to inspect one of the outer regions in order to lure the enemy that attacked you both at Honno-ji into a trap.”

               Her faced twisted up in disgust. “Why aren’t you going? I’d much rather have you along than _her._ ”

               “Father decided that,” I answered slowly. She can argue all she wants, but he won’t change his mind. Leaving out the truth that I’d been the reason Iri was going was a choice that made me feel safer. Nadia might not be a fighter but get her in a bad mood and she can do some damage.

               Nadia stood up, wincing in pain as she put weight on her leg. “I’m not going.”

               “Nadia,” I groaned. Here we go.

               She’d already limped out of the room, the temper tantrum beginning. She never learns. Rarely did Father ever change his mind about a decision. That’s how Nadia had ended up at Honno-ji in the first place. She had no reason to be with him, other than the fact that Father said she had to. She’s a princess, through and through. Her desires were to have pretty kimonos and beautiful jewelry. Nadia is content living a life without war. Growing up with her and then the opposite of her, Iri, had led to my attraction to Iri. I didn’t want a woman who would do nothing but throw her life away on expensive luxuries.

               “Please don’t do this,” I said, following behind her.

               Completely ignoring me, she interrupted Hideyoshi and Father in one of her fits. “I don’t want to go.”

               Hideyoshi sighed, having seen plenty of these in his lifetime. “I will keep the guests in the audience chamber, then.” Of course, there was a lot to do before leaving on a trip. Dealing with grievances from townspeople was one of them.

               “That’s irrelevant,” Father answered. Since our mother had died over ten years ago, he handled Nadia’s tantrums differently, because they stemmed from her lack of a maternal figure. “You’re going. It has to be this way.” Years ago, I can remember him getting angry with Nadia, to the point of shouting at her. Now, his tone was always soft with her, but unweilding.

               Nadia knew. Before she’d even come in here, she knew she’d be going. “Why does it have to be her?”

               “Nori?”

               “ _Iri._ ” Nadia said her name with disgust. This is going to be a problem when I marry Iri. The strain between the two needs to be lessened, or I’ll be in the middle of big cat fight for the rest of my life. “I don’t like her! She’s always mean to me.” The pout on her face was for show. She always instigated the conflicts.

               “Ask your brother. It was his doing,” Father said, standing to his feet. “I have other matters to attend to. I expect you to be ready to leave in the morning, Nadia.” He left us with tension so thick I could cut my sword through it.

               Nadia had tears in her eyes. Fake tears, but nonetheless it hurt me. “Why would you do that to me? You know she doesn’t like me.” Her voice quivered. That was fear. She didn’t want to go because she’s afraid. I can see that now. She couldn’t tell Father that, because he would only dismiss it as her being childish.

               “Iri is going to keep you safe, Nadia. I wanted to go but Father overruled me. I’m sorry, but I want you to be safe,” I replied. The damage had already been done. Underneath her façade, Nadia is terrified of the outside world. “Nadia, please don’t do anything reckless.”

               She smacked my hand away as I tried to touch her. “My knee hurts. I’m going to bed.” She hobbled away, tears staining her cheeks.

               I hit my hand against my forehead. Dammit! Nadia needs protection. But my heart ached for how sad she looked. This is the right thing. I have to remember that. It can’t be changed anyways.  Standing on the balcony, I watched the sky. The sun hung low, lighting up the horizon. All these mixed feelings inside me were fighting for dominance. The one that won out, is the excitement for seeing Iri tonight. Nadia has no choice in going, and she’ll be well protected, that’s all that matters. I should focus on seeing my future wife tonight. I wonder how far she’ll let me go? She can’t deny that I’m an Oda, after all.


End file.
